Un triste cauchemar
by Taahoma
Summary: One Shot. Lorsqu'un cauchemar bouleverse une nuit, on n'est plus trop sûr de nous-même. Du moins, Il n'est plus sûr de ce qu'il peut bien être.  10051  Byakuran x Irie  pour le plaisir !


**Auteur :** Taahoma (De retour sur le site après un petit moment sous le travail)

**Titre : Un triste cauchemar**

**Disclaimer :** Si un jour je les ai (ahah !), je pousse Spanner au loin pour donner Irie à Byabya =).

**Pairing :** My favourite : Byakuran x Irie pour le plaisir des yeux ! Haha !

**Note 1 : **Ce texte était caché quelque part sur mon bureau et l'ayant revu pour corriger les fautes, je l'ai trouvé assez potable. Bon, écrit à une heure du matin il y a deux semaines ou plus... je ne garantis pas non plus l'état. Enfin, il me plaît alors ça me suffit.

**Note 2 :** Ah oui, je suis une petite nouvelle dans la partie _Reborn!_ malgré le fait que ça fasse bientôt un an que je connaisse le manga (manga seulement, l'animé m'a facilement repoussée... Mais il faudra bien que j'y passe pour voir les HS au moins... enfin !). Alors merci à ceux qui liront la petite nouvelle que je suis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sa main se posa doucement sur la chaire à vif, caressant les contours du trou béant qui avait été fait dans sa poitrine. On pouvait voir à l'œil nu le reste des organes, entre les côtes ensanglantées. Le cœur traînait quelque part sur le sol, encore brûlant mais complètement raidi.<p>

Le sang donnait à la tunique blanche un charme particulier à la scène. Le tissu se mêlait sans gêne à la peau arrachée. Une sorte de liquide visqueux s'échappait de la plaie. C'était tout simplement écœurant.

Mais un sourire prenait tout de même place sur ses lèvres en entendant le dernier soupir de son ennemi, achevé. Les paupières arrêtèrent leur convulsion et la main qu'il tenait contre sa joue perdit tant en chaleur qu'en consistance. Le corps s'évanouit tout simplement dans les airs, emportant avec lui le parfum familier qu'il n'avait que trop humé durant sa vie.

_Il était définitivement mort._

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune homme se rua au dessus des toilettes. Il rejeta tout ce qu'il put mais hélas, les images ne partaient pas de sa tête. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il discernait chaque détail et ceux-ci le révulsaient. Il était alors pris de nouveaux soubresauts et son cœur ne put que se contracter.

_Il l'avait tué ?_

Il appuya sur la chasse d'eau et se laissa aller contre le carrelage froid. Son corps suait. Il avait tellement chaud. La tête lui tournait et maintenant, il avait trop peur pour fermer les yeux, même de cligner des paupières. Il s'obligea à fixer la lumière bleuâtre de la pièce pour repousser le plus loin possible l'obscurité.

_Il l'avait __vraiment__ tué ?_

Se relevant, il prit appui contre le mur pour s'orienter vers la douche. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer le peu de vêtement qu'il avait pour dormir et alluma l'eau froide.

_Mais pourquoi y avait-il ressenti du plaisir ?_

"Mmh, un problème ?" lui fit une voix endormie.

Il ne répondit pas mais en voyant ainsi l'objet de son rêve en face de lui, il se sentit partagé entre le remord et la joie.

Tout avait été si réel qu'il se demandait si cela ne s'était pas passé ailleurs. Etait-ce possible que dans une autre vie, une autre dimension, cet être puisse avoir été tué de sa main ? Peu importait la façon dont il essayait de le considérer, il ne pouvait se résoudre à une vie sans lui. Alors comment aurait-il pu être simplement heureux de le voir à l'agonie ? Et surtout soulagé de voir tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu de lui disparaître à jamais ?

"Mais elle est froide cette eau !" L'arrivée fut coupée et une serviette lui recouvrit les cheveux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" lui redemanda-t-on. Sa voix paraissait vraiment inquiète et il voulait le rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui parler de ça. "Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"

On le prit dans ses bras, doucement, comme s'il nécessitait mille précautions de peur de le briser. Immédiatement, l'odeur lui fit battre son cœur et ses petites caresses de réconfort dans la nuque le calmèrent. Il passa alors ses bras autour du corps de l'autre et baisa son front. "Je ne voudrais jamais te tuer," murmura-t-il.

"Pardon ?"

Non. Il ne le ferait jamais. Et ce simplement parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir s'en séparer un jour. Il se cacha le visage dans leur étreinte. Ainsi ne pourrait-on pas voir ses larmes. Que dirait Shoichi s'il le voyait pleurer, lui ?


End file.
